malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Silent Hill (franchise)
'' Silent Hill'' is a survival horror media franchise consisting of nine installments created by Keiichiro Toyama and published by Konami and its subsidiary Konami Digital Entertainment. The first four games in the series, Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2, 3'', and ''4, were developed by an internal group called Team Silent, a development staff within former Konami subsidiary Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo. The later five games, Silent Hill: Origins, Homecoming, Shattered Memories, Downpour and Book of Memories, were developed by other, unrelated groups. Silent Hill is set in the series' eponymous fictitious American town. The series is heavily influenced by the literary genre of psychological horror, with its player characters being mostly "everymen." By contrast, other horror-themed games use a stronger protagonist through character back story or direct game mechanics (more weapons, heavier emphasis on combat), as is the case in Resident Evil, which is widely regarded as Silent Hill's primary "rival". The Silent Hill franchise has expanded to include various print pieces, two feature films, and spin-off video games. Gameplay The installments in the Silent Hill series utilize a third-person view, with occasional fixed camera angles. While visibility is low due to the alternating fog and darkness, all of the series' player characters, except Henry Townshend of Silent Hill 4: The Room, are equipped with a flashlight and a device (a portable radio in Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2, 3'' and ''Origins, a mobile phone in Shattered Memories, and a walkie-talkie in Homecoming and Downpour) which warns the player of nearby monsters by emitting static.The player characters of Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2, 3'', ''4, Origins, Homecoming, and Downpour have access to a variety of melee weapons and firearms,but Shattered Memories lacks combat and emphasizes evasion of the creatures. Another key feature of the series' gameplay is puzzle-solving, which often results in the acquisition of an item essential to advance in the games. Video games Silent Hill '' Silent Hill, also known as 'Silent Hill 1, is the first installment in the Silent Hill series of psychological survival horror video games. Silent Hill was developed by Team Silent and published by Konami. It was released for the Sony PlayStation in North America on January 31, 1999 and has thus far spawned many sequels, a series of graphic novels, two films and more. Silent Hill 3 is a sequel set 17 years after the game, while Silent Hill: Origins is a prequel set 7 years before the game. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories is a re-imagining of the game set in its own universe, sharing the game's original premise. The 2006 film Silent Hill is a loose adaptation of the game's characters and plot. Silent Hill 2 '' Silent Hill 2'' is the second installment in the Silent Hill survival horror series and the first game of the series to be released for Sony PlayStation 2. The game was developed by Team Silent and published by Konami. It launched in North America on September 24th, 2001 for the PS2. It was later ported to Microsoft Xbox with the subtitle "Restless Dreams" and included previously unreleased content such as a new playable sub-scenario, Born from a Wish, and to the PC. The changes added to the enhanced port were also included in the re-released Greatest Hits/Platinum Edition for the PlayStation 2. It was later re-released in high-definition resolution with new voices, along with Silent Hill 3, for the Silent Hill HD Collection. Silent Hill: 3 '' Silent Hill 3'' is the third installment in the Silent Hill series and the second game to be released on the PC and PlayStation 2. The game is a direct sequel to the first game. Unlike Silent Hill 2 and Silent Hill 4: The Room, this title was never ported to Xbox. With the release of the Silent Hill HD Collection, which includes Silent Hill 2 and 3'', it is now on the Xbox 360. A loose film adaptation of the game and a sequel to the first ''Silent Hill film, Silent Hill: Revelation, was released in October 2012. Silent Hill 4: The Room '' Silent Hill 4: The Room'' is the fourth installment in the Silent Hill survival horror series. The game was released in Japan on June 17, 2004, North America on September 7, 2004, and Europe on September 17, 2004. Silent Hill 4: The Room was released onto multiple platforms consisting of the PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC. It is the second Silent Hill game to be released with a subtitle, following the expanded version of Silent Hill 2. Despite what has been popularized around the Internet, Silent Hill 4: The Room was always meant to be a Silent Hill installment and not a separate horror game that later became a Silent Hill title, although different gameplay mechanics and change were intended. Silent Hill: Origins '' Silent Hill: Origins'', known as ''Silent Hill: Zero'' in Japan, is the fifth installment in the Silent Hill video game series. It is a prequel to the original Silent Hill that was released in 1999. It was developed by Climax Studios and published by Konami. It debuted on the PlayStation Portable in November 2007, with a port to the PlayStation 2 released in March 2008. Set seven years prior to the events of Silent Hill, Origins expands the backstory on which the series built itself. Silent Hill: Homecoming '' Silent Hill: Homecoming'' is the sixth installment in the Silent Hill series, developed by Double Helix Games and published by Konami. The game was released on September 30, 2008 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and on November 6, 2008 for the PC in North America. All versions were simultaneously released in Europe on February 27, 2009. The game was initially banned in Australia, but was later released with the MA15+ rating and censored graphics. The Japanese release of the game was canceled entirely. The story follows Alex Shepherd, a young man who returns to his hometown of Shepherd's Glen following a supposed military discharge and time spent in a hospital for combat related injuries. Alex returns home only to find that his father and younger brother, Joshua, have vanished without a trace, as have many others throughout the town. He finds his mother in a depressive, near catatonic state. Alex searches through the town for his missing brother while uncovering the causes behind the strange events and the dark secrets of the neighboring town of Silent Hill. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories '' Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' is the seventh installment in the Silent Hill survival horror series. Shattered Memories is a stand-alone re-imagining of the original Silent Hill for the Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable, developed by Climax Studios and published by Konami. According to producer Tomm Hulett, "It's not a remake or a port. That's an important distinction. It really feels like a new game." The subtitle Shattered Memories refers to shattering and re-imagining the memories of the player's experience from the original game, how Harry Mason, the player character, has "shattered memories" of the events leading up to his car crash, and the aim of Dr. Kaufmann to shatter the protagonist's false memories. Bits and pieces of these memories, mainly involving events in Cheryl Mason's life, are spread all throughout the town of Silent Hill in the form of text and voice messages, which are intercepted by Harry Mason's cell phone throughout his journey. The Wii version was released December 8th, 2009 in North America, and the PS2 and PSP versions were released on January 19th, 2010. In PAL countries, all versions were released on March 4th, 2010. The game was released in Japan on March 25th, 2010. Silent Hill: Downpour '' Silent Hill: Downpour'' is the eighth Silent Hill video game series for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, developed by Vatra Games and published by Konami. It is the third seventh generation Silent Hill game after Silent Hill: Homecoming and Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. Downpour is a stand-alone game, much like Silent Hill 2. Downpour is set in a previously unexplored south-eastern region of Silent Hill. It is also the first Silent Hill game to be in 3D (with a 3D compatible television). Films Silent Hill (film) ''Silent Hill'' is a 2006 horror film directed by Christophe Gans and written by Roger Avary in conjunction with Christophe Gans and Nicolas Boukhrief. The story is an adaptation of the first Silent Hill video game created by Team Silent and published by Konami. The film includes elements from Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2, and Silent Hill 3, with music from 1, 2, 3 and Silent Hill 4: The Room. It was released in theaters on April 21, 2006 by TriStar Pictures. The film follows a loving mother who takes her adopted daughter to Silent Hill, the only clue to her daughter's sleepwalking condition. After being knocked unconscious in a car crash, she awakens to find her daughter missing and the town engulfed in fog and falling ash. She proceeds to search the town for her daughter and discovers her daughter's connections to the town's disturbing history. Silent Hill: Revelation '' Silent Hill: Revelation'', also known as ''Silent Hill: Revelation 3D''', is the sequel to the ''Silent Hill film and is a loose film adaptation of Silent Hill 3. It is written and directed by Michael J. Bassett and was released on October 26, 2012 by Open Road Films. Revelation stars Adelaide Clemens, Kit Harington, Radha Mitchell, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger, Carrie-Anne Moss, Malcolm McDowell and Erin Pitt. Sources *Silent Hill Wiki. Category:Out of Universe